Bosses
There are several viruses that can be found at the end and inbetween points in sector stages, known as Boss Viruses, or simply bosses, while some are even considered "mini-bosses". They are obviously much stronger than other viruses in the sector, and deal bigger damage to the player. When the boss virus of a sector stage is defeated, the current game will be completed and the player(s) in the current game will then be sent back to the game room to continue another match, or to partake in some other activity. There is also the possibility that when a boss is defeated (only certain bosses however), it may drop boxes and other items. The boxes may contain useful items that can be used by players. These items are known for having a (+1), (+2), or (+3) extension, adding more bonus statistics for higher value extensions. Known Boss Viruses NOTE: Click the name of the boss virus to view its main article. Bosses are listed in order of appearance. Bubbleboy Main boss of Training-Camp, also appears in other stages. It has low hp and is easy to beat, so it is made a miniboss in other levels that it shows up in. Hong A removed enemy from the game. It is quite similar to Bubbleboy, and it was found in the Training-Camp|Training-Camp's hidden area. When attacked, it would play sounds resembling a Korean's voice. When defeated, Boot-Killer would appear. This enemy does not drop items. It didn't attack anyone, but just stood there. Boot-Killer A removed enemy from the game. It was found in the Training-Camp|Training-Camp's hidden area. After defeating Hong it appeared. It had a large amount of hitpoints and was rumored to drop "black boxes", though proven untrue. Nothing happens if it is defeated. It's hitpoints and damage from each attack were high. Strong-Klez Main boss of Training-Ring. Blaster Main boss of Mine-Entrance. Iron-28 Main boss of DM-Entrance-Elite. Elite replica of Blaster. CodeRed Main boss of Data-Mine. Bugbear-Alpha Main boss of HeatCORE-I, also appears in Reboot. Bugbear-Beta Main boss of HeatCORE-II, also appears in Reboot. Kotopoulou Main boss of HeatCORE-I-Elite. Elite replica of Bugbear-Alpha. Love-Bug Main boss of X-Entrance. I-Worm According to /monsterinfo, it was actually named a jumble of characters, but is still a removed enemy today, not to be confused with I-worms in Main-Core and similar stages. It appeared in X-Escape, and was an indestructible enemy. One touch from this enemy would defeat a player in one hit, or at least do a extreme amount of damage. Melissa Main boss of X-Escape and Reboot. Mega-Mighty-SCA Main boss of X-Entrance-Elite. Elite replica of Love-Bug SoBig Main boss of Micro. Kowbot Was once the boss of Macro-Dock, but was removed in a patch and replaced with a Macho-Z. Macho-Z Main boss of Macro-Dock. (Note: This enemy used to appear in other areas as a mini-boss, but was removed from them in earlier game patches). Viking Main boss of Micro-Elite. Elite replica of SoBig. Before Open Beta, its name was Carlos. Kowbat Main boss of Macro-Passage. Has a drill for attacking, but also uses a wide-range fire attack. Brain One of the two bosses in Main-Core. This virus is required to be destroyed to finish the stage. Chernobyl The boss of Main-Core, Main-Core-Escape,Treasure-Depot, and also appears as mini-bosses in Escape-the-Deck. It does not drop item containers in Escape-the-Deck. Perious Main boss of Macro-Passage-Elite. Elite replica of Kowbat. Gost-Chernobyl Similar in appearance to the more powerful T-2000-Illuminator, it is a continually respawning enemy in the Main-Core-Escape stage. It will not stop reappearing until the stage is completed upon destroying the Door. This enemy does not drop item containers. Door Not actually an enemy, but is required to be destroyed in order to finish Main-Core-Escape. This enemy does not drop item containers. Chernobyl (Brain)|Chernobyl Not to be confused with the mobile enemy, Chernobyl, this is the similar "Brain" for the stage Main-Core-Elite. This virus is required to be destroyed to finish the stage. T-2000-Illuminator A boss of the stage Main-Core-Elite. It is not required to be defeated, as it simply guards Chernobyl (Brain)|Chernobyl. An elite replica of Chernobyl. Captain-Nimboss Similar to Chernobyl and relatives in the Main-Core stages, it guards the Control-Room virus in the Escape-the-Deck and Sink-the-Ghost-Ship] stages, it is not required to be destroyed. Control-Room Similar to the Brain and other relatives for having the trait of not being able to move or attack. It is required to be destroyed in Escape-the-Deck and Sink-the-Ghost-Ship to finish the stage. This does not drop item containers. ED-701 A twin in structure, but not color, to Chernobyl and its relatives. It is the boss of Upper-Hackenn. Vandor The boss found at the end of Jungle-of-Death and Lower-Hackenn, it is an extremely large replica of Macho-Z, and differently colored in both stages as well. Xabaras This boss is the leader of Hacken-Core, and is known among players to be quite more challenging than any other enemy in the game. No other enemy is similar to this virus in terms of body composition, and is one of the strongest of all viruses. Special Bosses Snowman This enemy, although no longer available until the next winter holiday event, can be found on any stage and is part of the winter holiday events. This enemy wll appear randomly on the stage and attack players. It is said when defeated, it has a 3 to 4 times more chance of dropping item containers. This enemy does not take the place of non-mobile enemies. There is an approximately 15% chance the Snowman will appear on regular stages and 5% chances on elite stages, where drop rates are multiplied by 4 to 5 times.